A House Full of Vampires
by Mangapix
Summary: [TRC crossover Vampire Knight] First actual story! Please read! Humor and some angst. This chapter is a character profile type thing for the characters of V.K please read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes**_: Pre-Infinity and post-Tokyo, spoilers for chapter 120 and up. As for Vampire Knights, you don't really have to know the series; I'm just using some characters and "vampire rules" there. Chapter one will be prologue, so if I get more than three reviews I'll keep on going...if I don't get reviews then I won't continue. Chapter 2 will be a brief character profile for the V.K characters and continue with the story. R&R!!!!! Constructive criticisms are more than welcomed!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own TSUBASA RESERVoiR CHRoNiCLE or Vampire Knight. But I do own the plot D

_Prolouge_

_During Fai's conversation with Yuuko in Acid Tokyo_

"Certainly, if that's what you want, I'll grant this wish."

"What will the price be?" It was awkward, the mage and the witch had been discussing about the negative and positives of becoming a vampire.

"I will take half of your already halved magic." He was shocked, yet, this was what he was expecting, an equal price…for what he had wished for.

"Certainly."

"I'll take the price once your wish is fulfilled." They both smiled, not really real, but as saying good luck for Fai. They both know this wouldn't go accordingly to plan, it was a difficult task. There is a greater wish beyond this wish, a wish that would not only change the future for him, but for his three companions as well.

There was a brief silence before Fai spoke. "I don't want the others to know about my decision; at least, not yet."

"As you please, but you won't be able to hide this for long, especially from him. For you to go to that world, this doesn't only affect you, but the others as well. They care about you Fai." There was a look of sympathy in Yuuko's eyes.

"I understand, so please, don't tell them about this. They can still travel without me. And this is a gamble, if I can't make it through this, I don't wish for them to know about it."

"Then that's settled, I respect your decision and I won't tell them of this. And I've spoke to the person who is going to host you. He'll be expecting you soon."

"Arigatou! Majo-san." They both smiled again, but both knew what is going to happen.

"Fai, I just want to remind you. There is only 30 chance of succeeding, and the process will be very painful."

"Nyah! It's unusual for you to try to convince your clients!"

"….Fai…" There was a pause, then she put on a smiley face "you'll remember to send me the alcohol from that world won't you?" Then they both laughed at this comment.

"Hai! Well then. We better finish up!"

"I'll send you to that world tomorrow morning, your time."

Notes: R&R! It's short, but I want to see if people like it. Ja ne!!!!


	2. Terms and Characters

_Terms and character file:_

Notes: THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE LOVELY REVIEWERS WHO MADE MY DAY! I feel really happy and must thank you all, at the same time… sorry for updating so late…. I promise I'll update once a week from now on!

Well…. This 'chapter' is just some terms and characters from V.K, I thought it might be nice to include some, so if you know V.K you can skip this chapter, I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow since this chapter is just a character file. But please still review so that I know there are actually people reading my story! **OH! Before I forget, what do you guys think about the pairing ****MokoSyao****? Please either PM me or post a review! And any other pairings you like please tell me! If they're suitable then I'll add it to me story! **Please tell me if you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes, sometimes my sentences don't make sense.

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

* * *

**WARNING:** This is not the official Shojo Beat character file; it's something I put together myself. Surname before given name. A word in _italic_ is a term that is included in the terms vocab list.

_**Terms:**_

Vampires: In V.K, vampires are split into 5 levels: _Pure Breed_ (royal), _Aristocrats_ (nobles), _Common Vampires_ (common), _Former Human_ (can be rephrased as slaves) and last level, the _E-level_. The V.K vampires dislike sunlight and are more active during the night (they sleep through the day). They are immune to cross and garlic etc.

Night Class: The Night Class is a class for _vampires_ in the Cross Academy. They go to school at twilight, that's when the Day Class finishes. They live in the Moon Dorm. The fact that the whole of Night Class are _vampires_ is kept a secret from the _Day Class._ They are NOT allowed to socialize with the members of the _Day__Class_ and are not allowed outside campus ground unless a special permission is given. The Night Class has no age limit. (N/A: I feel somewhat weird writing this...) Also, the Night Class is extremely good looking! That's why when traveling from the Moon Dorm to the school building, the Disciplinary Committee/ School Guardians (made up of Cross Yuki and Kiryuu Zero from the _Day Class_) keep the girls from the _Day Class_ under control (they often like to scream 'would you go out with me' when they see a male member of the Night Class). The Night Class uniform colour is white; it is considered a superior colour.

Day Class: The Day Class is just normal human beings who don't know the secrets of the _Night Class_. They think they're just a bunch of smart and good looking people. Though, there is actually a _vampire_ in the Day Class… The Day Class uniform is black and they go to school during the day. (duh)

Pure Breeds: Pure Breeds are _vampires _who are respected and feared by other _vampires_ below them and they don't have a single drop of human blood in their veins, hence called Pure Breeds. If they 'bite' a human, that human will sooner or later turn into a _vampire_ also, then eventually lose their sanity and fall into an _E-level_. This, however, can be avoided if that human drinks the blood of the Pure Breed who bit them. Pure Bloods are the highest in rank.

Aristocrats: Aristocrats are they second highest in rank, all _vampires_ in the Cross Academy are Aristocrats or higher.

Common Vampires and Former Humans: Common Vampires are….. Obviously most common…. But there aren't any of those in the Cross Academy. Former Humans are _vampires_ who was bitten by a _Pure Breed_ and therefore turned into a _vampire_; they will eventually go berserk and fall into an _E-level_.

E-level: E-levels are vampires who are former humans who were bitten by a _Pure__Breed_ and went psycho. (you might've gathered that already) Normally, an E-level is guarded by an _Aristocrat_.

Blood Pills: Blood Pills is what _vampires_ drink/eat in Cross Academy, since there is a rule of 'no sucking blood in the Academy'. Usually they put a couple in a glass of wine and drink it that way. And… they don't enjoy blood pills too much…

Artemis Rod: This rod is Yuki's protective tool, very effective against _vampires_. This rod is given to her by Headmaster Cross.

Bloodly Rose: Can kill a _vampire_ in one hit, it can hurt a _vampire_ even if it just whizzed pass without even coming in contact with one. The owner of this weapon is Zero.

Vampire Hunters: ( I don't know much about them, they basically kill vampires)

_**Characters:**_

Cross Yuki: (human) She's in the _Day Class_, part of the School Guardian/ Disciplinary Committee; one of the only 2 people in the _Day Class_ that knows the secret of the _Night Class_. Her blood is very tempting for _vampires_; adoptive daughter of Headmaster Cross. (sorta the main character of V.K)

Kiryuu Zero: For generations, his family has been a line of _vampire hunters_. But this stopped at his generation…. When he was little, a _Pure Breed_ attacked her family and killed them all except for his brother and him. Zero absolutely HATES _vampires_.

Kuran Kaname: (Vampire- _Pure Breed_) Kaname is the president of the Moon Dorm (also called the _Night Class_). He is feared and respected by all the _vampires_ of Cross Academy, envied by the girls of _Day Class_. He rescued Yuki from an _E-level_ when she was little.

Headmaster Cross: (Human) He's the chairman of Cross Academy. He can be very serious sometimes, but mostly idiotic; likes to wear sunglasses in the shape of a star; loves to do weird things and wishes for peace between _vampires_ and humans.

Ichijo Takuma: (Vampire- Aristocrat) He's in the Night Class, he adores manga and the sunlight…a bit weird for a V.K vampire. He jokes around a lot but also had a serious side. He is the vice president of the Moon Dorm and a good friend of Kaname. His grandfather is a well known and respected vampire, not to mention his grandfather is old!

Aido Hanabusa: (Vampire- Aristocrat) he's the right-hand-man of Kaname along with Kain Akatsuki. His nick name is Idol (similar to 'Aido'), he's very loyal to Kaname, up to a point where he actually admires him. Hangs around with Akatsuki a lot, and they're cousins.

Kain Akatsuki: (Vampire- Aristocrat) Kaname's right-hand-man along with Aido. Akatsuki was nick named Wild. He's the quiet one… at least, quiet when compared to Aido. (-.-")

Souen Ruka: (Vampire- Aristocrat) A girl in the _Night Class_, seems to admire Kaname a lot. (she thought Kaname was the man of her dreams until a certain blond man came in the scene… jokes XD)

* * *

Note: Hope ya' now have better understandings of the characters and terms which will be in this story! R&R! Next chapter tomorrow if I get at least 1 review.  Ja ne And PLEASE tell me what you think of MokoSyao! 


	3. Newcomer

Chapter 2- New comers

Notes: …. Well, I did promise to update didn't I? Sorry…. But here's a new chapter! R&R! What do you guys think of MokoSyao?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Fai woke up very early in the morning; it was almost 4, still dark. Everything seemed lifeless and gloomy. When Fai thought of leaving the group in an hour or so, he couldn't help but let tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't care how he looked now; no one else could see it. Or so he thinks….

He walked into the children's room, they were both asleep and looked so innocent, and he started thinking about the times they shared together. Outo was unforgettable. Recently, a lot has happened, for one, Fai was now a vampire. He felt strange, not the change in his body but how Kurogane was so willing to help him. Fai knew he had failed at something, something he told himself he'd do. Even before leaving Celes. He had promised himself to keep a distance from others, he failed and regretted that. He didn't want ANYONE to feel for him. But look! The poor ninja is taking a risk… for_ him. _Fai was happy, happy that there was someone who cared about him. But sad because he didn't _want_ that person to care so much about him.

Fai walked out of the room slowly, shocked to see Mokona standing in the doorway. Mokona looked at him, more of a stare actually. Fai wondered how long the white manjuu had been standing there. Good thing his tears were dry. There was a brief pause and a bit of a staring competition before Fai spoke up.

"Ohayo Mokona!" Fai managed to say in his usual, cheery tone. Mokona knew Fai was upset, but why say it when the mage was obviously trying to cover up?

"Fai! Fai! Fai!" Mokona chanted as he found himself a spot on Fai's cold and skinny shoulder. Fai pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for Mokona to be quiet, after all, they were the only ones awake. It was only 4, he didn't want to wake the kids up.

"We'll go outside Mokona." Fai whispered, he walked out of the room and started walking down the dark hall way.

When they sat down on the sofa, the conversation began again.

"Fai! Yuuko wants to speak to you!" Fai froze, he didn't say anything nor did he change his expression on the outside. This wasn't unexpected, he _did _ask for this. And now he's taking his first step.

"Hai!" Fai said, still cheery on the outside.

Then the image of Yuuko came up, the witch was dressed in a beautiful dark red night gown. She looked half asleep as well. Probably drinking all night….

"Morning, Fai! Morning, Mokona. I hope I didn't wake you up, must be very early over there." The witch said, she looked more asleep herself.

"Mmm… It's nearly 4, but you didn't wake me up. I wanted to get a snack anyway."

"That's nice! But Mokona looks pretty sleepy, why don't you sleep while we talk?" They both laughed after this comment, the manjuu was already asleep.

The laughing didn't last any longer than 3 seconds, the atmosphere became tense and awkward, this would've never happened between the two, both very talented talkers. But today was different. Today was the big day!

"Fai, you ready to go?" Yuuko had grown a soft spot for this group, especially for the ninja and mage. This was very dangerous for her job; it was a rule to never let her own feelings get in the way of work.

"Yep!" Said the male.

"OK, then. I'll…. Send you there now." (AN: This is OOC for Yuuko, but please stick with me!) The two looked at the manjuu for a while, then Mokona's mouth started swelling up and finally something came out of it. Fai's tattoo. Slowly, very slowly, it found its way to its owner, and sank into the mage's back. Nothing dramatic happened, just a smile from the wizard, this one, though, looked very forced and fake. Faker than usual I might add.

A second later, Fai started writing symbols on the air around him with his finger, it looked like the ones he had done in Celes, only some symbols were different. Once there were symbols all around him, the looked at Yuuko.

"Yes, I'm done Yuuko-san"

"On 3."

"1….2...3" On '3', there was a mixture of blue and gold lights, a magic field of the moon appeared on the ground below Fai's feet. The gold lights wrapped around him, the blue lights did the same. Soon, everything disappeared and Fai was gone. On his way, to where he wished to go.

"I'm sorry Fai… I know it was hard. Using magic with only one eye… and using so much at one time. My spell didn't work as well as I thought, that was only because you could handle it." (AN: This sentence wasn't meant to make sense) The witch whispered quietly to herself.

The tattoo arrived at Yuuko's shop in less than a minute. With a smile, the wish granter let out a sigh of relief.

She walked over to the tattoo, studying it carefully and once again let out a sigh. There was blood on some parts of the tattoo.

"2 days isn't a very long time, but a task can be accomplished" She said to herself, her eyes filled with sympathy and sadness. But she has faith; she had faith in the magician.

**In Cross Academy, the headmaster's office, 20 minutes before twilight.**

"When would he come?" Asked Zero. Headmaster Cross had told them about Fai's story; they knew his purpose of coming and what to do when he arrived.

"In 20 minutes." The chairman was in his serious mode.

"But that's when the Night Class comes out! We need to be there!" Yuki objected. Though there was no point in arguing.

"There's nothing we can do. And that's why the night class is helping. The day Class will be finishing late today."

"Those blood suckers are helping?" Zero sounds disgusted.

"That's the only way Zero, and you'll be going to the Moon Dorm too! I'll come a bit later. I need to do something first." The chairman announced.

"OK, we'll go now." Yuki said, rather timidly. In 10 years, she had never seen the chairman so serious and worried about something. The both turned and headed for the Mood Dorm. It was now 15 minutes before the arrival.

* * *

So, how was it? R&R! Some spelling mistakes, please correct me! I rushed this, next chapter will be better… hopefully….. 


End file.
